


Why Didn't You Tell Me

by SuperBaekTrash



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fashion Designer Byun Baekhyun, First Time Blow Jobs, Friends to Lovers, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, I'm questioning every single life decision that has led up to this moment, Idol Byun Baekhyun, M/M, Power Bottom Byun Baekhyun, Sex, Smut, Submissive Park Chanyeol, Top Park Chanyeol, pure filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 21:11:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18557950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperBaekTrash/pseuds/SuperBaekTrash
Summary: Baekhyun shows up at Chanyeol's door--not drunk this time--after another breakup, but it's not the usual get him to stop crying and put him to bed ordeal this time around...





	Why Didn't You Tell Me

**Author's Note:**

> Pure filth. That's what this is. Don't tell me I didn't warn you!  
> Ok so, from 12 am to like 2 am I just sat at my desk and wrote this.  
> I hope you enjoy dear reader!  
> 

When Chanyeol heard about Baekhyun’s latest breakup he already begun to expect a call at ungodly hours in the morning from Baekhyun asking to be picked up at some high end bar somewhere downtown—drunk out of his mind—and the inevitable drive home with Baekhyun, who would be crying his eyes out until all of his makeup was ruined and Chanyeol would have to soothe him until he stopped crying and tuck him into his bed and even give him a kiss goodnight because Baekhyun would not stop whining about not getting a goodnight kiss.

What he _did not_ expect was a knock on his door at two in the morning—good thing he’d stayed up late binging the latest kdrama that had just finished airing—and a, _not_ drunk out of his mind, Baekhyun on the other side of the door.

This time however, he wasn’t bawling his eyes out or whining about shitty ex boyfriends.

No.

This time, he had a hungry look in his eyes, and his makeup, _god_ , it just added to his whole look that just screamed _sex_.

Of course Chanyeol had noticed that before, it would be hard not to when Baekhyun pranced around in his skinny jeans and tight black leather jackets, and black lined eyes, and that smirk—

Like the one he was giving Chanyeol right that instant, as he leaned against the doorframe in his all black outfit, black lined eyes, twirling his Audi car keys in his hand—another indication he was not drunk—at least, not enough.

“W-what are you doing here?” Chanyeol stuttered.

Baekhyun eyed Chanyeol up and down, and Chanyeol would be lying if he said that Baekhyun’s single glance didn’t make him feel butt naked.

“You know Chanyeol, I’ve been thinking…” Baekhyun started as he brushed past Chanyeol and walked into his apartment as if it was his.

“Y-you’ve been thinking?” Chanyeol repeated.

“I’m tired,” Baekhyun said.

Chanyeol followed the shorter further into the apartment after shutting and locking the door behind him.

“O-of,” Chanyeol cleared his throat hoping it would make him stop stuttering, “ _of what_?” he finished.

“All these idiots that I… _hook up with_ —let’s put it that way…” Baekhyun answered. He picked up an empty beer can off the counter that Chanyeol had drunken earlier. “They’re not worth _shit_.” _Yeah, I know_ , Chanyeol thought to himself.

But he still didn’t understand why that meant Baekhyun had come to his apartment at two in the morning smoking hot as if he’d just come from a club he’d gone to find a one-night stand—which, now that Chanyeol thought about it, he probably had.

“And…?” Chanyeol asked.

Baekhyun set the can back down and turned to Chanyeol. “And… I thought, as I was flirting with this really hot guy at the bar, that maybe it was me.”

Chanyeol was about to object but Baekhyun went on. “But then that thought was gone as fast as it came to me, I mean… who _wouldn’t_ want me? I’m rich, I’m gorgeous—is it my personality?”

Maybe Baekhyun wasn’t as sober as Chanyeol thought.

Baekhyun paused, then shook his head, as if he’d been talking to himself the whole time. “No, anyways—where was I going with this?” He raised his eyebrow as he looked at Chanyeol. “Right—you.”

“M-me?” Chanyeol cursed at himself for stuttering again.

“I realized, as I looked, at this really hot guy, that… I had been wasting my time all these years. You have been sitting right under my nose all this time and I was too stupid to realize it.”

Chanyeol felt his cheeks heat up. It _wasn’t_ as if he’d had a crush on Baekhyun since they were kids, since Baekhyun, a whole 10 centimeters shorter than Chanyeol had stood up to elementary school bullies that had been making fun of Chanyeol for his big ears, since, under the shade of the playground’s big oak tree, Baekhyun had whispered to Chanyeol _I like your ears_ , _I think they’re cute_ , since once they got to high school, Baekhyun, still 10 centimeters shorter than Chanyeol, had stood up for him yet again when he was made fun off for his big and lanky figure. That small crush that had grown into what Chanyeol began to see as love over the years.

“Why now?” Chanyeol asked, surprised that he hadn’t stuttered for once.

“Because…” tears were pooling in Baekhyun’s eyes, “I-I’m tired of getting my heart broken Chanyeol…” He turned away from Chanyeol and looked back down at the beer can so Chanyeol wouldn’t see his tears roll down his cheeks.

In three steps Chanyeol was by Baekhyun’s side, a hesitant hand on the shorter man’s shoulder.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Baekhyun whispered after moments of silence passed between them.

“Tell you what?”

Baekhyun’s eyes met Chanyeol’s. “That you loved me.”

Chanyeol’s heart skipped a beat—maybe more than one. For a moment he didn’t know what to say. Then, “I didn’t think I was good enough for you.”

Baekhyun let out something between a sob and a chuckle. “ _You_ not good enough for _me_? Chanyeol, I’m the one that’s not good enough for you. I’ve hooked up with more people than I can count, I get drunk every weekend, I’m reckless and rebellious, I work too much and because of that I never have time for anyone, I—”

“No,” Chanyeol interrupted before he could go on, “You’re none of that, you’re caring and sweet, and you may think you don’t, but amongst all your working you find time to be with your friends, because you love them, and I know you drink because you like to, because you think it’s fun—and there’s nothing wrong with that—a-and I think you’re gorgeous, sexy…”

Baekhyun’s tears had stopped coming and his smirk was coming back. “Oh yeah?”

Chanyeol went on, “Yes, _smoking hot_ , half the time when I’m around you I can’t even control myself.”

Baekhyun took a half step closer, another half step and their chests would be glued together. “Really?” he drawled. “Tell me more.”

Chanyeol knew that at this point Baekhyun was just being smug. He’d heard it all before, it was plastered on the cover of every magazine.  “You know all of this stuff…” Chanyeol said.

A delicate hand came up to his chest. “Oh, but coming from you it’s so much better…”

Chanyeol hoped Baekhyun couldn’t see his massive blush with just the dim lights coming from the living room.

“Why don’t we take this somewhere else?” And just like that the sex god that was _Byun Baekhyun_ was back, making Chanyeol go weak in the knees, and blood rush down to his nether regions.

Even before Baekhyun’s knowledge of Chanyeol’s feelings, he loved teasing the taller, loved seeing Chanyeol all riled up, sometimes even spotting a boner underneath all of his baggy clothing.

“Y-yeah,” Chanyeol half mindedly agreeing, despite not knowing what he was getting himself into.

Baekhyun pushed Chanyeol against the wall with surprising force, or maybe Chanyeol was just suddenly being very pliant under Baekhyun’s hands.

The heated kiss that came after was even more unexpected, with Baekhyun gripping the front of Chanyeol’s sweater and yanking him down so that he didn’t have to lean up to him. For the first few seconds, Chanyeol stayed frozen, unsure of what to do or how to respond, but the feeling of Baekhyun’s soft lips on his brought him back to life. He wrapped his arms around Baekhyun’s petite frame and pulled him impossibly closer. When Baekhyun’s warm tongue pried at his lips, he parted his lips and gave Baekhyun access to lick the inside of his mouth and suck on his tongue.

_If this is a dream, please no one wake me up_ , Chanyeol thought. The feeling of Baekhyun’s tongue on his was indescribable, something straight out of his midnight fantasies. Never in a million years would Chanyeol have thought this very moment would be happening to him in real life.

Baekhyun, _his_ Baekhyun, had his hands all over him, his tongue inside his mouth, his growing bulge pressed up against Chanyeol’s thigh.

They parted just for a moment for them to catch their breath, in which Chanyeol took the opportunity to look at Baekhyun’s sparkling brown eyes. Chanyeol was surprised he wasn’t wearing his prized blue contacts.

“Are you…” Baekhyun asked between intakes of breath “…okay with this?”

Chanyeol only nodded, not trusting himself to speak.

“ _God_ , you have no idea how much I want you right now.” That statement alone went straight to Chanyeol’s dick.

In reply, Chanyeol pulled Baekhyun back in for another kiss, while guiding him down the hall to his bedroom.

Baekhyun seemed more eager than him and almost stumbled at the doorway, although that might’ve been due in part to the alcohol, which Chanyeol could undoubtedly taste on Baekhyun’s tongue—the unmistakable strawberry-flavored soju he loved so much.

Baekhyun was quick to shove Chanyeol onto the bed and begin ripping off their clothes, first Chanyeol’s beloved purple sweater then his own black leather jacket.

“ _Fuck_ , Chanyeol, what is all this?” he said, running his hand over Chanyeol’s ripped stomach.

Chanyeol couldn’t bring himself to answer. Ever since high school, when he’d been bullied for being tall and lanky, he began hitting the gym—of course, no one noticed thanks to his love for oversized sweaters and sweatpants, but now with Baekhyun sitting on his lap, admiring his washboard abs, Chanyeol knew it had really paid off.

“How long have you been working out?” Baekhyun asked in disbelief.

“Since high school,” Chanyeol replied meekly.

Baekhyun kept running his hands over the expanse of Chanyeol’s chest and stomach, while his eyes filled with what was undeniably _lust_.

“Do you like it?” Chanyeol asked tentatively.

“ _Do I_ like _it?_ ” Baekhyun echoed his question back to him. “Chanyeol, I _love_ this.” He pushed Chanyeol down onto the mattress and brought his lips down to one of Chanyeol’s pecks. “Oh… my god…” he said between kisses and licks to Chanyeol’s chest.

If Baekhyun hadn’t felt Chanyeol’s bulge growing underneath him, he did now.

“B-Baekhyun—” Chanyeol ran his hands through Baekhyun’s hair—gripping it once he felt Baekhyun teeth graze his left nipple. “Ah—”

The sensation was gone in an instant and Baekhyun’s worried gaze was looking over him. “Does it hurt? Should I stop?”

“N-n- _no_! Please, don’t stop,” Chanyeol mumbled.

Baekhyun’s worries instantly disappeared and were replaced by cockiness, knowing the power he now held over Chanyeol.

“Oh, _baby_ ,” Chanyeol quivered at the pet name, “I’ll make you feel _so_ good.”

His mouth was back on Chanyeol’s nipple, while his hand played with the other one, eliciting sounds from Chanyeol he didn’t know he would ever be making at the hands of Baekhyun.

Once his left nipple was pink and perked, Baekhyun moved to the other one, while his hand slithered down Chanyeol’s sides and tugged at his grey sweatpants.

“If I like what I see up here I can’t wait to see what’s down there,” Baekhyun teased.

Chanyeol covered his face with his hands to cover his blush, but a sharp “ _stop it”_ had him moving his hands away and looking down at Baekhyun.

“I want to see that pretty face of yours,” Baekhyun said. It was crazy how submissive Chanyeol became under Baekhyun’s gaze, it was as if he was casting a spell on Chanyeol.

“May I?” Baekhyun asked, playing with the waistband of Chanyeol’s boxers.

Chanyeol nodded and that was all the confirmation Baekhyun needed before lifting himself up and yanking Chanyeol’s boxers down.

The look he gave Chanyeol after he saw what was below was enough to make Chanyeol almost come completely undone.

“ _Chanyeol_.” Just the way Baekhyun said his name had Chanyeol moaning out loud.

“Scoot further up the bed,” he ordered, and Chanyeol was quick to comply. Baekhyun situated himself between Chanyeol’s thighs—still fully dressed—and took Chanyeol’s length in his hand. “My god, you’re so _thick_.” He began a slowly stoking it, watching it become fully hard, and precum start leaking from the tip.

Chanyeol let out a deep, breathy moan that went straight to Baekhyun’s already-tight bulge. “Am I making you feel good?” Baekhyun asked, his hand never stopping its ministrations.

Chanyeol nodded his head against the sheets.

Baekhyun gave Chanyeol’s cock a squeeze. “Use your words, baby.”

“Ah—yes, very good,” Chanyeol let out.

“Good, good,” Baekhyun said. Chanyeol could sense there was more coming, if Baekhyun’s tone was any indication.

Baekhyun scooted back a bit on the bed and leaned down to touch his mouth to the tip of Chanyeol’s cock.

Chanyeol almost came from that single, foreign touch. “B-Baekhyun,” he moaned.

Baekhyun took the tip into his mouth and licked the precum off, tasting it as if it was the most savory dish he’d had all week. “You taste so good baby,” Baekhyun said against Chanyeol’s cock. He grew bolder and took more of Chanyeol into his mouth, until he felt the tip of his cock hit the back of his throat.

Chanyeol was amazed at Baekhyun’s lack of a gag reflex, but not surprised, since he knew Baekhyun must’ve done this often.

Baekhyun stroked what he couldn’t reach—that was enough to show how _big_ Chanyeol was. He dipped his tongue into the slit, making Chanyeol see stars. It was safe to say he’d never been given a blow job—not one that counted anyways.

“Is this your first time baby?” Baekhyun asked after pulling off with a _pop_.

Chanyeol gulped and nodded his head shakily.

Baekhyun reached up to caress Chanyeol’s cheek. “Aw, baby, you should’ve told me. Am I going to fast?”

“N-no…” Chanyeol replied.

“Do you want me to keep going?”

“ _Yes, please_.” Chanyeol’s voice came out quieter than he thought.

Baekhyun squeezed Chanyeol’s girth again. “I didn’t hear you baby, speak up.”

“Yes, please,” Chanyeol repeated, louder this time.

“Okay baby…” Baekhyun’s lips went back to Chanyeol’s cock, licking the underside of it, tracing all of the thick veins around it. “So thick…” Baekhyun muttered as he stroked Chanyeol’s cock. “I wonder how it’ll feel inside me…”

At that Chanyeol’s head perked up and his ears turned bright red. “Y-you want to…?”

“I want you to _fuck me_ Chanyeol,” Baekhyun replied bluntly, “Can you do that for me?”

“Yes— _yes_ , _god_ yes,” Chanyeol said, voice all breathy and lustful. The moan that Baekhyun let out following Chanyeol’s response was music to Chanyeol’s ears.

Baekhyun pulled off his shirt and pants unabashedly and moved back on top of Chanyeol. His smooth pale skin was beautiful, and Chanyeol couldn’t even believe that he was seeing it up close after _dreaming_ about it for so long. He couldn’t hold himself back from running his hands over Baekhyun’s chest and pink nipples, eliciting high-pitched moans from Baekhyun.

“Do you like them baby?” Baekhyun asked, referring to his perked nipples, which Chanyeol was now playing with.

“So cute,” Chanyeol said. “C-can I suck them?”

“Oh, baby, you don’t even have to ask.” Baekhyun leaned his chest down to Chanyeol’s mouth, close enough for Chanyeol to stick out his tongue and give his left nipple a nice lick. It was enough to get another moan from Baekhyun—apparently Chanyeol wasn’t the only one with sensitive nipples. “ _Yes_ , baby,” Baekhyun cooed.

Chanyeol held Baekhyun above him as he sucked onto one nipple then moved his mouth over to give the other the same treatment. After both nipples were pink and swollen, Baekhyun leaned back up and Chanyeol was able to admire his handy work. _I did that_ , he thought to himself.

“Now is baby gonna fuck me? Is that what you want?” Baekhyun asked.

“Yes, please, that’s what I want,” Chanyeol replied, voice heavy with nothing but lust.

“Gotta stretch a little first,” Baekhyun said, and stuck two fingers into Chanyeol’s mouth, telling him to “ _make them nice and wet for me, baby_ ”. Chanyeol, ever the submissive, sucked onto Baekhyun’s fingers, coating them in his saliva. “Thank you, baby,” Baekhyun said, and retracted his hand, moving it to his backside.

Chanyeol was entranced by Baekhyun—the look on his face of pure pleasure indicated at least one of the fingers had gone inside his puckered asshole. Chanyeol didn’t even move while Baekhyun took his time to finger himself open for Chanyeol’s thick cock.

“C-can I?” Chanyeol asked hesitantly.

Baekhyun looked down at Chanyeol with his lust-filled eyes. “Of course you can baby, do you have any lube?”

“First drawer next to the bed,” Chanyeol said.

Baekhyun smiled. “Perfect,” he purred. He reached over and carelessly pulled the drawer open and rummaged through it until he found what he was looking for.

He examined the contents of the small plastic bottle he’d picked up and smirked. “Someone’s been busy lately…”

Chanyeol couldn’t help the blush that took over his cheeks.

“Oh, baby, don’t be shy, I like it,” Baekhyun said, stroking Chanyeol’s cheeks affectionately.

“Th-thank you,” Chanyeol stuttered.

“Okay, now give me your fingers.” Chanyeol did as he was told and Baekhyun poured a generous amount of lube onto Chanyeol’s awaiting fingers, then slowly guided his hand to his butthole. Baekhyun could probably tell how nervous Chanyeol was, prompting him to tell Chanyeol to _just relax, you won’t hurt me_. Chanyeol gave a quick nod in understanding, but it didn’t stop him from almost freezing up once he felt the strong rim of muscle under the pads of his finger.

“ _Chanyeol_ , _relax_ ,” Baekhyun said, the lustful and sexy tone of his voice gone for just an instant.

Chanyeol ran his fingers around the rim, spreading the lube onto Baekhyun’s awaiting hole. Baekhyun didn’t rush him, just savored the feeling of someone else’s fingers for once on his puckered hole.

After a moment Chanyeol inserted one of his fingers inside, carefully watching Baekhyun’s expression to make sure he wasn’t causing the smaller any pain. He basked in the feeling of the tight muscle clenching and unclenching around his finger.

“Y-you can put another one in,” Baekhyun muttered, his voice overcome by pleasure and a small hint of pain.

Chanyeol was slow in his movements, worried he would hurt Baekhyun. He’d never fingered someone before, but he knew the logistics. Nights of fantasizing about the perfect night with Baekhyun led him to open a private tab on his computer and research what he would need to do should the day arrive—which, it did.

After a signal from Baekhyun, Chanyeol added a third finger to Baekhyun’s hole and began slowly moving his fingers deeper inside. After a particularly loud moan from Baekhyun, Chanyeol knew he found the right spot.  
“Right there?” he asked.  
“ _Yes_ , _fuck_ , right there,” Baekhyun moaned.

At every thrust of his fingers, Chanyeol aimed for that spot and took in every moan that Baekhyun let out. He didn’t want to stop, didn’t want Baekhyun to stop feeling good—he wanted to keep hearing those sinful moans coming from Baekhyun’s pink lips.

There was suddenly a hand around his wrist, causing his fingers to freeze, in fear he’d done something wrong.

“Stop, I don’t want to cum like this,” Baekhyun said, “I want to cum with you inside me.” That had Chanyeol licking his lips. Baekhyun’s sexy and controlled persona was gone, overcome by the pleasure, and Chanyeol couldn’t help but drool at the intoxicated look on Baekhyun’s face. “I _need_ your dick inside me— _now_ ,” Baekhyun groaned.

Chanyeol moved his hands to Baekhyun’s thighs as he positioned himself on top of Chanyeol, guiding the head of his cock to his stretched-out asshole. As soon as the head was past the tight ring of muscle, he sunk down onto Chanyeol’s cock without hesitation, letting out the loudest moan Chanyeol had heard all morning.

“ _God_ , you feel so… _tight_ ,” Chanyeol moaned.

“You like it don’t you?” Baekhyun teased amidst his own pleasure.

“ _So much_ ,” Chanyeol groaned. Baekhyun slowly began to bounce on Chanyeol’s cock, eliciting loud and breathy moans from both of them.

Chanyeol ran his hands up Baekhyun’s chest and pinched Baekhyun’s nipples, already knowing the effect it would have on him.

“Ah—ahh— _Chanyeol_ ,” Baekhyun moaned.

Chanyeol thrusted up to match Baekhyun’s tempo. The sound of skin slapping skin mixed with their moans, and for a second Chanyeol worried the neighbors might hear but he was too dazed to actually care. All he could focus on was the feeling of Baekhyun’s tight walls around his cock. He could feel himself getting closer to the edge, and he knew Baekhyun was too from the way his flushed cock was leaking precum onto Chanyeol’s stomach. He suddenly had an urge to taste it, as Baekhyun had with his.

Detaching one hand from Baekhyun’s chest, he swiped two fingers on his stomach, collecting a few drops of Baekhyun’s precum and brought it to his lips. He hadn’t even realized he had Baekhyun’s attention until he heard a particularly loud moan followed by “ _Fuck Chanyeol, that’s so hot_ ”

The precum was a mix of salty and sweet, but Chanyeol didn’t dislike it—he wanted more, he wanted his face covered in it.

“Chanyeol I’m close,” Baekhyun whined.

Chanyeol wrapped a hand around Baekhyun’s cute cock—which was by no means little—and began stroking it in time with his thrusts.

“Chanyeol— _I_ —” His breathing turned labored—not different from Chanyeol’s own—as he neared his climax.

“Give it to me,” Chanyeol panted. His thrusts began losing their rhythm as his own climax approached. The hand that wasn’t pumping Baekhyun’s cock was back on Baekhyun’s thigh, assisting in his thrusts

Two more thrusts straight to Baekhyun’s prostate and he was coming all over Chanyeol’s hand and chest. Baekhyun kept riding Chanyeol until the taller reached his own climax and filled Baekhyun’s stretched hole with his cum.

The moans and the skin-slapping stopped, and for a moment their deep breaths were the only sound in the room, Baekhyun’s ass leaking cum, and Chanyeol’s chest and hand coated with it.

Baekhyun was the one to break the silence. “That was… _fucking…_ amazing.” 

 

 

* * *

 

Chanyeol blinked his eyes open slowly, taking in his surroundings. He felt oddly cold even under the covers. He looked around and finally paused when his eyes landed on a bare ass about a foot away from him.

_Baekhyun’s_ bare ass.

The previous night’s events came crashing down on him as he suddenly realized that he’d just had sex, with Baekhyun, _his biggest crush since god knows when_.

_That_ Baekhyun.

Baekhyun turned around as if he’d sensed the eyes on him. Chanyeol was suddenly faced with Baekhyun’s cute little cock, which he remembered he’d stroked until Baekhyun was coming in his hand.

“You’re awake,” Baekhyun said. He was holding onto his clothes, which he must’ve picked up from where ever they had been thrown around the room a few hours prior. His hair was a mess, but he still managed to look mesmerizing.

“You’re leaving?” Chanyeol asked, gesturing to the clothes.

Baekhyun bit his lip guiltily. “I wish I could stay baby, I really do, but duty calls.” There was that nickname again, making Chanyeol feel butterflies in his stomach.

Baekhyun set his clothes down on the bed and began to put them on. Chanyeol only belatedly realized he’d taken one of his clean boxers from the closet, not that he minded. Baekhyun always managed to look better in Chanyeol’s clothes than he did.

“Baek,” Chanyeol said, reaching out to grab Baekhyun’s hand, stopping him from pulling up his pants all the way, “do you have to?” Chanyeol pouted.

“I do baby… I’m sorry.” It suddenly occurred to Chanyeol that maybe Baekhyun didn’t want to stay with him, maybe Baekhyun had realized he’d made a mistake.

His distress must’ve shown on his face because Baekhyun was immediately at his side, cupping his cheeks and saying to him, “Whatever you’re thinking, _stop it_. I love you. I always have. I’m _not_ leaving you.” Then he brought his lips to Chanyeol’s and kissed him, slowly and carefully, unlike any of their kisses in the previous night, it didn’t have any of the lust and hunger from earlier. It was slow, and unhurried, as if they had all the time in the world. “I love you,” Baekhyun whispered against his lips.

“I love you too,” Chanyeol replied without a moment of hesitation.

Baekhyun detached from him and brushed a hair out of his eyes. “I’ll call you tonight okay? Just, sleep a little more will you?”

Chanyeol nodded. “Just because you’re the one telling me to.”

Baekhyun smiled. “Bye my love…” And with one last kiss to Chanyeol’s lips, he slipped out of the apartment quietly into the chilly morning air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies! This story is getting a continuation after many requests however there have been changes to the original story so it would be better to re-read this one <3  
> Thank you so much for all of the love this story has received! I would've never imagined it would get this far <3

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this filth of a fic!  
> I did receive requests to continue this, and yes I eventually did post additional chapters and did begin writing a sequel per say, but for personal reasons I have chosen to not continue this fic and just leave it as a one shot, I'm sowy :(  
> Thank you for reading! I'm on twitter and Instagram if you want to chat @superbaektrash <3


End file.
